Forever
by MudbloodAndAGoofball
Summary: this is my version of the Marisa Coulter and Asriel Belacqua story. I'm bad at summary's, story is much better please R/R no flames rated just to be safe. love XxHDM fan 4LifexX P.S UPDATE! chpter 5! hope you like it! XxXx
1. Chapter 1

I don't own His Dark Materials or any of its characters

It was the first party Edward had taken her to and she was very excited.

She had never been to one of his business parties before she was hoping to meet some nice people. (A/N: look I know it's cheesy but still what was I supposed to do??? Lol I can't rite stories)

When she walked in to the hall where they would be eating there diner she saw a lot of people she had never meet and was quite nerves there was one man there that she did now his name was Lord Boral and she thought him a right pig he was always flirting with her and she hated that.

She really wanted to meet Lord Asriel Belacqua he had just come back from a trip to the north and the north was what Interested Marisa.

She read many books on the subject but she wanted to find out more _and this_ she though_t will be the perfect man to tell me more about it_

She was so rapped up in her thoughts that she ran straight in to someone and of cause she didn't know who it was.

"Oh I am so sorry sir are you okay" she asked

"fine thank you ma'am and your self"

"fine thank you, I'm Mrs Coulter and you are"

"Lord Asriel Belacqua at your service Edward has told me a lot about you and your beauty and I see that he was right you are indeed truly beautiful"

"thank you my lord and may I say what a honor it is to meet you why just the other day I was reading up on the subject of the north it is one of the more interesting subjects my husband studies in to and I have been following the mater closely since I was young"

"so you know quite a lot on the subject of the north than"

"well yes but I would love to learn more"

"Really well I would love to tell you more about it, but I don't think here is the right place after all it is a formal occasion" as he said this, his white snow leaped Daemon purred.

"No maybe you're right how about we meet up sometime for a coffee you're Daemon is beautiful by the way"

"Thank you so is yours I have never seen a golden monkey before but he is indeed lovely"

"That is kind of you indeed Sir so um… what day did you have in mind for…" She got cut of.

"Marisa darling I see you've meet Lord Asriel an Old friend of mine how are you Asriel" Edward asked Asriel

"Fine thank you I was just telling you're lovely wife that perhaps we should meet up sometime for a chat over coffee"

"That would be a great idea what day did you have in mind?"

Than Marisa spoke up

"How bout Wednesday next week I am free than what about you Lord Asriel"

"That sounds good to me well I best be of have a nice night both of you and I'll see you next week Mrs Coulter it was a pleasure to meet you" he placed a kiss on her left hand "good bye Edward I except to see you soon" Asriel said

"Yes I except so see you later"

And with that Lord Asriel Belacqua meet Mrs Marisa Coulter.

Do you think I am rushing things to much or is this good pls tell me see that little button down there that's the review button if you hit that you can tell me how good it is so pls R&R!!!! Flames are welcome!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you, lots of love XxHDM fan 4lifexX  
XxX


	2. Chapter 2

A/n hey did you miss me sorry it took me so long to update but I had a friend over and couldn't do anything+ my computer died but we brought it back YEAH!!!!!!. Thank you to every one that reviewed epically Xx Laurenjane xX for being so supportive and kind.

Chapter 2

Next Wednesday Marisa set out for the royal artic institute café to meet Lord Asriel.

She thought it funny that she couldn't get him off her mind since the dinner party last week but hey maybe this would get him OFF her mind.

When she got there she was surprised to find Lord Asriel already there _he is very punctual _she thought.

"Good morning Lord Asriel, How are you today?" She asked him

"Fine thank you" he pulled out her chair and she sat down with a simple thank you.

When the waitress came to take there orders they both ordered a coffee and started to talk about the north when Mrs Coulter asked leaning her chin on her hand;

"And what about Particle Metaphysics like Dust and things like that?"

"Mrs Coulter did you think the word D.u.s.t my offend some people?" he told her

"Opps I forgot about that sorry" she said and put her hand over her mouth in shame

"It's all rite it doesn't faze me though it may others that's why I don't say it" he told her.

"I better go Edward was meant to be taking me to dinner tonight I don't wont to be late but thank you for a lovely time" she told him and he helped her with her jacket

"My pleasure Mrs Coulter maybe we could do this again sometime"

"Oh definitely I would love that Good bye" she called

"Good bye" he called back.

A/N: Well what do you think hope you like it. I know it was short but I was in a rush ha ha.

Love XxHDM fan 4lifexX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update but the little plot bunnies did not like this chapter a lot!!

Hope you like this chapter it took me a while to get this chapter right so please R&R.

I'm not too happy with this chapter myself but you can be the judge!!!

Thank you to Xx LaurenJane xX for reviewing

Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and Marisa was looking forward to her birthday she was turning 24 and Edward was shouting her huge birthday party to celebrate.

She had invited all her friends and Edward had invited a couple of his friends including Lord Asriel.

________________________________________________________

A few days later it was time for the party and Mrs Coulter was getting dressed in her bed room she was going to be wearing a beautiful black dress and a pearl necklace

"Where is that necklace?" she said out loud no sooner than she had said it had the golden monkey brought it to her.

"Thank you dear"

"MARISA THE GUESTS ARE ARIVING NOW" he called

"All RIGHT EDWARD I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE"

She never called him pet names like dear and love and things like that and that was how she liked it.

When she went down stairs she saw many people and greeted them kindly and then the door bell rang _oh no_ as she went to open the front door she noticed the only person missing was….

"Asriel how pleasant to see you please come in out of the cold"

"Thank you, Marisa, I got you something" he whispered the last and placed a small kiss on the side of her face his daemon purred seductively at the golden monkey.

She took the present out of his hands and he went in to the lounge to talk to Edward.

She placed her hand over the side of her face that Asriel had just kissed and she got a cold shiver down her spine.

She worked out why she felt funny around him she had a crush on him and seeing him all the time was not helping to get over him.

About 3 hours later she opened the little black box.

She had waited till all the guests had gone and she went up to her bed room to open it.

It was only small box with a small red bow on top with a tag that read: To Mrs coulter I hope you can use this some time from Lord Asriel.

When she opened the book in side was a beautiful necklace it was a gold chain with a little angel on the end which said hope.

_Oh Asriel_ _it's beautiful._

There was another little note inside the box which read:

I hope you can wear this to a party or something.

She put it on strait on when she heard Edward call her

"Marisa dear can you come down hear I need to tell you something"

"coming" she called this was followed by a sigh _I know what he wants to tell me that he is going away again and I will be stuck hear to get abused by Boral well this time maybe I can change his mind._

When she got in to lounge he asked her to sit down and than he said: "Marisa I have something to tell you something"

"Yes"

"Well I have to go away again and…"

"Oh not again Edward and for how long this time"

"Eight weeks"

"WHAT no oh please don't go again Edward you now how much I miss you when you're gone" she mental slapped herself for her latest comment she never really loved him and she new it.

"I now but I can't help it you now I have to go away for work"

"Well can't I come with you"  
"I'm afraid not dear it far away and it will be dangerous where I am going"

"And where would that be" she asked sarcastically

"The north"

"But Edward you know how much I won't to go there because I love all the things to do with the north and……."

"Look I don't care I am going and you can't come because it's to dangerous for you and you'll just get in the way"

"And how do you know I will" she snapped

"Because you are a woman and the rest of us will be men you're not coming and that's final"

_Sexist pig_. She slept in the spare room that night and woke up just in time to say goodbye to him.

A/N: Ta Da chappie 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked it if you review all your cute little kind plot bunnies will get a big fat juicy plot carrot Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

wow 2 chapters in one night i must be getting good at this lol!  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Xx LaurenJane xX for being soooo supportive and being such a good friend!!

Italics is Mrs Coulters thoughts in case you didn't work that out He he.

I do not own HDM but I wish I did I only own the plot and any people that I make like Lauren (who you met in this chappie!!)

Love XxHDM fan 4lifexX

_ Thank god he's gone, how dare he speak to me like that just because I don't want him to leave! he is so insensitive._she thought to her self and the golden monkey shook his head having heard her thoughts.

"Oh well we have a party to attended tonight and I haven't thought of one thing to wear yet"

The rest of the day was taken up by finding the right clothes, shoes, make up, handbags, and jewelery.

She ended up wearing a long silk black dress which hugged her shape nicely and matching black shoes. The hand bag was also black with little diamond rhinestones and she wore the small angel necklace around her neck and hanging from her ears were beautiful diamonds. She chose pale make up the highlighted her face beautifully and she wore her hair down.

She reached the party at 7:30 and talked with a girl named Lauren who she used to work with and go to school with a long time ago and she was now married to a powerful man who worked with her husband.  
About an hour later someone tapped her on the shoulder, she span around to see who it was;

_Oh shit don't let me do anything **TOO** stupid_ she said to her self as saw it was Lord Asriel.

"Hello Mrs Coulter, where is Edward tonight?" he asked he was so handsome she thought she was going to die when she looked at him!

"He had to go away on business my Lord" was her reply

"Oh so you'll be wanting a dance partner then?"

"Not really"

"Oh but you must dance"

"No I really mustn't"

"Oh go on Marisa" Lauren said.

Lauren new of Marisa's crush on Asriel and as he dragged her away Marisa mouthed at her friend "I'm so going to kill you" to which Lilly just giggled.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight Marisa" he told her as they danced

"Well know you do"

"Why so hostile?" he asked

"I had a fight with Edward last night" she told him

"Ah I see well are you staying by yourself?"

"Yes"

"Do you fell uncomfortable staying in that big house by yourself?"

"Well, yes"

She new what he was about to say and she new she had to turn him down

"Well you can stay with me if you wanted"

"I couldn't...."

"And why not?"

"Well I'm married aren't I?"

"So we will be in different rooms and it's not like were in love with each other or anything and were not going to get so drunk we sleep with each other are we?"

_That's what __**you**__ think_

"No" she replied

"Well what do you say?"

"I couldn't, I'll just stay with Lilly"

"Marisa, she just got married"

"Good point. Oh alright than but no funny business okay?"

"None at all you have my word as a lord"

_That's what I'm worried about._

So they danced and when they finished she went back and told Lauren what had happened

"And I swear if you tell your husband and he tells Edward I'll kill you, that's if I get to you before Edward get's to me okay"

"Fine do you want me to make him drunk for you Marisa?"

Marisa slapped Lauren with her hand bag for her last comment

"no thank you"

"What ever you say, oh hello Asriel are you okay?" Lauren asked and Marisa just rolled her eyes

"Fine thank you, I was just wondering If Mrs. Coulter would like a drink?"

"No thank you" Marisa replied sharply

"Oh come on Marisa, one drink wont hurt" Lauren said to which Marisa gave a very dirty look and if looks could kill Lauren would be dead right now.

"She's right you know" he told her

"yes but Asriel, I know you and you're 'one drink' will turn in to about 10 and I'll get drunk"

"No you wont, we promised not to"

"Asriel I can't trust you''

"And why not?"

"Can we please take this outside?"

"Of cause" was all he said

"Umm before you do I have to go" Lauren said

"Okay I'll talk to you later" they said there good byes and Marisa took Asriel outside.......

HA HA HA HA a cliffy. Hope you liked it more to come don't kill because of the cliffy

Love XxHDM fan 4lifexX


	5. Chapter 5

Okay chapter 5 FINALLY up sorry it took so long but I've had a lot to do.

+ If you like lord Boreal than you will not like me!! Hehehe XD

"Why can't you trust me" He asked there was anger in his voice

"Because, because you gave me you're word as a lord"

_God what a bad excuse_

"And what has that got to do with anything, Marisa?"

"Well Lord Boreal gave me his word as a lord and than he tried to rape me more than ONCE"

"And how do you know I'm the same?" he asked

"All men are"

"Oh really?" he was advancing on her and she had no were to run to either and there was a wall right behind her.

_Shit_

"Yes, really"

She was pressed on the wall now and she had it in her mind to scream but didn't. She was stupid like that.

He had pinned her there and was not about to let her move. The feel of his skin on hers made her shiver

He whispered something in her ear

"I have you Cornered now what do you propose we do" he asked he sounded so seductive. There daemons where playing in the grass only a few feet away

"I have a few ideas" her breathing was hard

He leaned down and placed his lips on top of hers.

Her mind was racing with so many things!

But as soon as he had placed his lips on hers they were gone.

He just walked away and left her standing there.

_Well that was....interesting._

She walked back inside to find him getting his coat and she followed doing the same thing and left the building.

"You didn't wait for me" she called after him still pulling her coat on

"I was supposed to?"

"Well yes I am still staying at you're place remember"

"So?"

"Well how else am I meant to now were to go if I don't follow you"

"Good point"

"Thank you"

"No problem" Asriel said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

They walked for about 30 minutes when Marisa broke the silence

"Asriel?" she asked

"Yes" he said to her

"Why did you kiss me back there?" she had stoped walking and so he stopped to and turned to face her

"I don't know"

"Right" she mumbled.

"Well I did think after I kissed you, you would kiss me back" he told her.

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me"

The golden monkey jumped up on to her shoulder and made a small noise.

They continued to walk until they got to a tall house in the middle of a street

"You live here?''

"Yes" he opened the door and held the door open for her and he followed her inside.

"Would you like a drink" he asked her

"Yes please"

He left the room and came back with a bottle of Tokay and two glasses.

"You have a very nice house" she said as she lifted her glass to have a drink

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

About three hours later and it was nearly 12:00 they were totally drunk and laughing on the couch.

"I can't believe you would do that even if you were a kid at school" Marisa laughed over another drink.

"Oh you would be surprised at what I used to do"

They were discussing an old joke Asriel played on a teacher once and then blamed the bully in there class

"I'm surprised at what you still do" she said, the laughter died down and it wasn't until then that Marisa noticed that he was leaning closer to her than he was before. She started to lean forward and she closed her eyes, she could feel his breath tickling her face, she was so excited when suddenly the breath left. She opened her eyes to see Asriel was not in the room.

_Where is he?_

He was driving her insane with all his smooth talking and cheesy smiles and she wouldn't fall for it, not this time at least not like she did her husband.

She went to look for him and found him outside sitting on a bench she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"You" he replied they were both still very drunk.

"What's wrong with me?"

"It's not just you"

"Than what else?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you Marisa"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Are you that dumb you try and figure it out"

She new that she shouldn't but she was drunk and couldn't help he self the next thing she new her lips were pressed agenst his and they were kissing passionately her hands were caught up in his hair and his hands were around her waist.

_I don't believe this it's my dream come true._

They had pulled apart, gasping for air

"Well is it still my fault?" she asked there arms still around each other

"Yes" he pulled her back in to another kiss it was an angry kiss and it was full of power and passion and lust. He dragged her to his bed room and opened the door he threw her down on to his bed and slammed the door shut.

Hey guys hope you liked it I can't do love scenes but I think you can guess what happened next!!

Love XxHDM fan 4lifexX


End file.
